Death of a Friend
by typercat
Summary: Story takes place a few days after 'Depths'. Conner & Cassie and M'gann & Cassie friendliness, no direct shipping. This is just a very simple story, also my first.


_I do not claim to own Young Justice or any of it's characters._

First story people, so be nice! First time I've actually finished something that I've written in English. I'm Swedish so there might be some grammar/word fails but I think I did alright. This is a short one, **enjoy.**

Word count: **800+**

* * *

It had been a few days since Artemis death. The mood at the cave was least said tense. Robin, Batgirl and Bumblebee we're out on a stealth mission while everyone else was at home or alone in their rooms except for Nightwing who awaited the Alpha squads mission report. Out on the small balcony of the cave stood another lonely figure.

Conner looked out over the sea. The weather was gloomy and the clouds grey and heavy but the rain had yet to fall. Seabirds circled high over his head as he heard thunder in the distance.

"You're looking gloomier then usual, Kon-El" a voice came from behind him. Reluctantly, he felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards. Conner turned around and faced the blonde standing in the door opening.

"I still can't understand why you insist on calling me that, Cassie," he said. She let out a little laugh and walked up to him and leaned her back against the balcony railing.

"How are you?" Cassie asked, after a few moments of silence, he didn't answer but took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "Not that good then?"

"I'm okay. But all this silence is making me go crazy."

"Me too."

They stood without talking for a few minutes, gazing out over the water before she said; "I didn't know Artemis very well. But if you need to talk, or not talk, I'm here, 'kay?" Conner nodded and she gave him a small smile before walking past him back into the cave.

"Hey Cassie," he called after her and she turned around to face him, "wanna spar?" she smiled brightly at him. _'Maybe it won't hurt not to think about it, for a while'_ he thought as they walked to the training room.

~.~.~

**"Fail, Superboy" **The computers voice announced after Conner had been knocked flat on his back for the fifth time in a row.

"Okay so what's that, five out of six?" Cassie grinned at him. He lets out a frustrated sigh, the teenage girl was far stronger than he thought, even without her flight. She was also very lithe and much shorter then him.

She stretches out a hand to help him up, he reaches for it but instead he grabs -her wrist in a fast motion and pulls her down. After that their sparring match turns into a wrestling game on the floor of the training room. Almost ten minutes later they both lay on their backs, panting, heads close together. Conner chuckles.

"So who won now then?"

"I totally won that one too," Cassie giggles. Conner rolls over on to his side facing her, popping himself up on his elbow.

"No way! I totally got you pinned down!"

"Nah I just let you do that," she smirked at him.

"As if!" They both laughed, too distracted to notice the martian standing in the doorway with an mixed expression of hurt and anger.

~.~.~

Later that night M'gann stood alone in the kitchen making dinner for the team when Cassie walked in. M'gann pretended not to notice her and walked up to the fridge to grab some milk. She heard that Cassie sat down on one of the barstools on the other side of the kitchen counter. After a few moment's M'gann realized that she couldn't avoid Cassie any more.

"Oh, hello Cassie. I didn't hear you come in," she said.

"Hi Meg," said Cassie sweetly. "Do you want any help? I mean, I'm no pro at cooking but if you tell me what to do I'm sure I'll manage."

"Er," M'gann hesitated. "Sure," she said then and handed Cassie a black apron.

While they we're waiting for the lasagna too finish in the oven, Cassie jumped up and sat on the counter.

"You and Artemis we're pretty close, huh?" she asked. M'gann froze and she felt a sharp pain in her chest as she remembered Artemis lifeless body laying in the sand as Nightwing tried to get her to breathe again. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Meg, I should've kept my mouth shut!" Cassie said quickly, panic in her voice. M'gann hadn't even noticed that a tear slipped down her cheek.

"N-no, I-I'm fine," she wiped her tear away and returned to washing the dishes but she could feel that Cassie was still looking at her.

"Okay," Cassie said in a small voice, as if afraid to upset her. "But if you wanna talk or something, I'm here." M'gann gave a short nod. A few moments passed before Cassie let out a small laugh. "You know, I've always wanted a sister." This made M'gann cry so hard that Cassie had to wrap her in a tight hug as she rubbed circles on her friend's back.

* * *

_You like? Don't like? Review!_


End file.
